Right Kind of wrong
by Cleo Lupin
Summary: this goes to LeAnn Rimes song Right Kinda Wrong from the Coyote Ugly sound track... unusual couple and poor Ken gets a little bashed by the others... PG for kissing and general meaness on the part of the dd's.... I don't own digimon (forgot if I put a dis


right kinda wrong

Thisis one of my two new Ken/Kari fics. I really don't know why but this song just makes me think of these two... it's LeAnn Rimes 'Right Kinda Wrong' from the Coyote Ugly soundtrack. Please be nice and Review. Oh and this story is set just after Ken turns good again, during the time when no one trusted him but Davis.

_Know all about_

_about your reputation,_

_and how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation._

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where... you are._

---------------------------------------

"I can't believe I just snuck out of the house," Kari spoke out loud to herself. "I mean really is one relationship worth risking getting in so much trouble?" _'This one is' _something in her mind told her. She pulled her jacket tighter around her to keep out the cold of the night and kept walking towards the small park that was between Odiba and Tamachi where she was to meet her love that night.

---------------------------------------

_You walk in,_

_and my strength walks out the door._

_Say my name,_

_and I can't fight it anymore._

_Oh, I know I should go,_

_but I need your touch just too damn much._

_---------------------------------------_

_ _

_  
_

"Hikari?"said a low voice behind her.Kari jumped at the use of her full name and turned to look at the owner of the voice. One look in his startlingly blue eyes cleared all doubts of this meeting from her mind. "I'm sorry I'm late Hikari my love, it took me longer then I thought it would to sneak out," said the holder of Kindness. "It's ok, Ken-chan, now that you are here," replied the child of light stepping forward to embrace him. He held her for a long moment before taking a step back to look into her eyes. "What's wrong Hikari?" he asked seeing the worry in her eyes. "Nothing really... I just was wondering..." "Yes?" he prompted her to continue. She turned her back to him, not wanting to see the expression on his face when she said what she was about to say. "Ken, how come we have to meet in private? Why can't we just tell the others of our love?" He put his arms around her from behind. "Kari," she relaxed a little knowing he only used her shorter name he was speaking from his heart, "I want to stop all this secrecy too, but you know the others would never accept us, especially Davis." She turned in his arms and they kissed.

_ _

_---------------------------------------_

_Lovein' you_

_isn't really something I should do._

_Shouldn't want to spend my time with you,_

_I should try to be strong._

_But baby you're the right kinda wrong._

_Baby you're the right kinda wrong._

_ _

_Might be a mistake,_

_a mistake I'm makin',_

_but what your givin' I am happy to be takin'._

_Cause no one has ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in... your arms_

_---------------------------------------_

_ _

Tai sat in the near by bushes watching his sister. He had followed her out of the house and to this small park wondering what would cause her to leave without telling him or taking Gatomon. When he saw Ken appear he had almost come out of his hiding spot and dragged Kari back home. '_My sister is in love with the ex-digimon emperor! How could this have happened right under my nose?'_ He slowly crawled out of the bushes and walked home.__

__

_---------------------------------------_

_They say your something I should do without,_

_they don't know what goes on when the lights go out._

_There's no way to explain,_

_all the pleasure is worth all the pain._

_---------------------------------------_

_ _

_  
_

Not knowing, or caring, of Tai having been watching, Kari and Ken are now walking through the park hand in hand and talking. "I think we should tell them Ken," the said holder of light. "Soon, I promise," replied kindness. "We should tell them tomorrow, at the group meeting, in front of the old and new digidestined," she insisted."Ok, tomorrow, but we had both better go now before someone finds that we are not at home," Ken gave Kari a final hug and kiss before walking her to the edge of the park where they both had to go their separate ways. '_What am I going to do?' _worried Ken as he walked home.__

_---------------------------------------_

_Lovein' you_

_isn't really something I should do._

_Shouldn't want to spend my time with you,_

_I should try to be strong._

_But baby you're the right kinda wrong._

_Baby you're the right kinda wrong._

_ _

_I should try to run,_

_but I just can't seem to._

_'Cause every time I run,_

_your the one I run to._

_Can't do without,_

_what you do to me,_

_I don't care if I'm in too deep._

_---------------------------------------_

_ _

Kari knew something was wrong the moment she walked in the door of her house. The door to the room she shared with Tai was ajar and the light was on inside. _'Oh no mom woke up and found I wasn't home, I'm going to be in so much trouble I...' _her train of thought was cut off as she walked into the room and found her brother awake waiting for her.__

_---------------------------------------_

_Know all about,_

_about your reputation,_

_and how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation._

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless,_

_every time that I'm where... you are._

_---------------------------------------_

_ _

_  
_

Ken went to bed with a sense of impending doom in his heart. It only got worse when Tai called him the next day and said that the meeting had been moved from 12:30 to 1:00 that day. When he got there everyone looked up but no one said hi. He noticed that it looked like Kari had gotten no sleep and had been doing a lot of crying, he also noticed the red mark on her cheek, like some one had slapped her. "So you finally decided to show up, huh traitor?" Davis asked with venom in his voice. "Tai, told me the meeting had been moved," replied Ken with no emotion; he knew Tai must have lied to keep him away while he talked to the rest of the digidestined. "I did no such thing you liar," declared Tai. "How dare you call yourself a part of this team," stated Tk, "you don't belong here, and Kari doesn't need someone like you." The keeper of Kindness looked at all of the members of the digidestined, looking at Hikari last, everyone showed a different emotion. Tai looked triumphant like a child who had just stolen another child's toy. Davis looked mad enough to spit nails, and only the fact the Tai had told him not to hit Ken stopped him from beating him to the ground. Takeru had the cold look he had worn every time he had looked at Ken when he was the Emperor. The others didn't matter they were all the same, he was the new guy, he was the evil they had fought for so long, he knew he could never fit into this group. Only Hikari, his love, looked at him without hatred in her eyes. "I think you should leave," said Matt, his voice telling Ken not to argue. Ken looked once more at his love, before turning around and leaving the group forever.

_ _

_---------------------------------------_

_You walk in,_

_and my strength walks out the door._

_Say my name,_

_and I can't fight it anymore._

_Oh, I know I should go,_

_but I need your touch just too damn much._

_---------------------------------------_

_ _

Before anyone could stop her Kari stood up and ran of in the opposite direction of Ken, she knew what she had to do. She hurriedly packed a bag at home and took some money from her mother's purse. Leaving only a note to her parents and her fateful digimon behind her she left her childhood house forever. She ran to Ken's home and knocked on the door. He answered and saw her standing with her bag. "Hikari, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked opening the door for her to enter. "Yes, I'm sure, as long as I am with you I shall always be happy," sheassured him as he packed his bag. And then they left to forge a path for themselves in the world that had told them that love was impossible, but the light of kindness will always prevail against all evil.__

_---------------------------------------_

_Lovein' you, Yeah_

_isn't really something I should do. (not somethin' I should do)_

_Shouldn't want to spend my time with you, Yeah_

_  
_

_Well I should try to be strong. (I should try to be strong)_

_But baby you're the right kinda wrong. (right kinda wrong)_

_Baby you're the right kinda wrong. (Baby you're the right kinda wrong)_

_---------------------------------------_

_ _

Tai came home and found this note on his bed. _Tai, why did you do it? Why did you have to turn everyone against us? I hope that you regret the fact that you forced me to run away. It's all your fault and I shall never forgive you. _The letter was simply signed _Hikari_. Tai sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

_ _

_---------------------------------------_

_Baby you're the right kinda wrong._

Ok that was a sad story. I can't believe I made everyone so mean! Please read and review, feel free to flame. I don't even think the story went with most of the song....


End file.
